<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idol Warriors by RukiaUniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253919">Idol Warriors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaUniverse/pseuds/RukiaUniverse'>RukiaUniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaUniverse/pseuds/RukiaUniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>short one shot i wrote in july 2018</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Idol Warriors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Chika, get down from there! It isn’t safe!” Riko shouted up to Chika, who was on top of a tower. She was looking towards a fight that was in the distance. She looked down to Riko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But this fight is awesome! You should check it out!” The fight was between Kanan and Dia. Dia punched Kanan straight in the face, sending her backwards. She used her right foot to stop her from going too far, and withdrew one of her swords.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One Sword Style: Shark B-” Before she could use this attack however, Dia used her flames to cover one of her arms. She tried to go for another punch again, but this time, Kanan dodged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With or without your swords, you still aren’t strong enough to defeat me.” Dia said, as Kanan brought her sword down, to meet Dia blocking it just with her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says who?” Kanan taunted, and Dia used her arms, combined with wind pressure, to send her flying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says me!” Dia countered. Kanan brought out her second sword, and made an X formation with her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because I lost to you multiple times before, doesn’t mean I can’t win. After losing to you, I’ve decided to keep on charging forwards!” Water from around the island surrounded the two blades, changing them from the steel black to ocean blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two Swords Style: Blue Water Surge!” She charged towards Dia, who made a barrier made of fire. Kanan managed to overcome the shield with the strength of the water, but then threw the swords across the island.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My impenetrable defense!” Dia thought to herself, before Kanan charged water in between two of her hands. This move is what inspired Chika’s ‘Mikan Wave’ attack, even though it wasn’t named at the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wave of the Water!” She fired off this concentrated stream of water, which propelled herself into the air, and a large explosion overwhelmed Dia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kanan’s so cool!” Chika said, then began sparkling in amazement. The explosion began steaming, until completely disintegrated by Dia’s flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I underestimated you, so I congratulate you for getting this far. But I wasn’t even at full power!” Dia produced a large burst of fire energy, the heat reaching up to Kanan. She used some sort of attack to bring her swords back up to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’m gonna have to really cut you down!” Kanan shouted down to her. Dia just sent a barrage of fire balls at a faster speed than last time, so Kanan used her swords to cut through all of the flames that rocketed towards her. She dropped down to the ground, and put both of her swords back into their hilts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll fight you fair and square to settle this once and for all!” She charged up a bunch of energy, most of it coming from the ocean. She then sped towards Dia, who also did the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>